The Overlord's defeat/Friendship Festival continues
This is how The Overlord's defeat and Friendship Festival continues goes in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. Overlord climbs after them The Overlord: The staff belongs to me! looks down and spots him Twilight Sparkle: gasps The Overlord: grunting Overlord continues to climb struggles to get the staff out Twilight Sparkle: grunting Overlord sees her about to free it The Overlord: No! That's my staff!! grunts eventually reaches the staff and grabs it Twilight Sparkle: grunting The Overlord: grunting tug of war ensues takes the staff Twilight Sparkle: grunting pulls the staff free of the Overlord's grasp The Overlord: Give me that! Overlord lunges at Twilight Luna, and Cadance try to catch her Overlord and Twilight hit them and they are thrown into the hurricane The Overlord and the Alicorn Princesses: scream friends and the Ninja watch in horror Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Nooooooooooo!!! storm starts to die down them, Pythor watches in horror looks as if he's about to cry looks down in sadness looks distraught looks down sadly and shuts her eyes whilst Zane pats her shoulder comfortingly then, the sun starts to shine through the clouds and the hurricane stops. The heroes look up and see the Princesses with the staff, safe and unharmed and flying towards them Pinkie Pie: Yay! Applejack: Yee-haw! laughs All right! Cole: You're all alive! Heroes: and cheering ???? ???? Pinkie Pie: Group hug! squeals embrace the princesses Twilight Sparkle: sighs watches and smiles then begins to regret his actions turns to leave Overlord emerges from the rubble The Overlord: grunts sees this Pythor P. Chumsworth: gasps Overlord stands picks up an obsidian orb and throws it The Overlord: grunts orbs heads straight for the heroes jumps in the way and the orb hits the Overlord. The two then begin turning to stone Pythor P. Chumsworth: Nooo!! Overlord's stone body falls to the ground Nindroids catch it before it shatters arrives and reverses obsidian. The Overlord pants and stares up The Overlord: You may have won this time, heroes, but I'll be back! Overlord gets into the MechDragon and flees Pythor P. Chumsworth: Now we make things right. Songbird Serenade: I know you, you're a special one~ Some see crazy where I see love~ You fall so low but shoot so high~ Big dreamers shoot for open sky~ So much life in those open eyes~ So much depth, you look for the light~ party continues down below shows Capper her designing skills Capper: Ooh! Rarity: And perfection! Songbird Serenade: But when your wounds open, you will cry~ Princess Skystar and Pinkie Pie: laugh Princess Skystar: gasps Novo arrives in her Hippogriff form lands and glares at Skystar looks shocked Princess Skystar: Mom! Queen Novo: You are so grounded! laughs hugs her Ninja watch Songbird Serenade: You'll cry out now and you'll question why~ I can see a rainbow~ In your tears as they fall on down~ I can see your soul grow~ Through the pain as they hit the ground~ I can see a rainbow~ In your tears as the sun comes out~ As the sun comes out~ dances Princesses look at each other and smile then notice Pythor amongst the crowd go over to him Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier. Princess Celestia: And you can learn a lot from Lloyd. Princess Luna: He learned from his mistakes. Princess Cadance: And so can you. Pythor P. Chumsworth: sighs But, um... my ancestors. Twilight Sparkle: You know, your snake powers are useful, just like the Ninjas'. Princess Celestia: Ancestors or not. Princess Luna: Go on, Pythor. Princess Cadance: Now's the time to put them to use. thinks then gets an idea Pythor P. Chumsworth: I did tell you I wanted to show everybody in Equestria what I could do, right? blue gem on his head glows orb of energy appears in his hands throws the orb into the air, creating a massive fireworks display Songbird Serenade: I can see a rainbow~ In your tears as they fall on down~ I can see your soul grow~ Through the pain as they hit the ground~